fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aru Kuroki
|kanji =|rōmaji = |alias =Aru-nii Nii-san |name = Aru Kuroki|race = Human |gender = Male|age = 17 (Pre Time-Skip) 21 (Post Time-Skip)|hair = Black (Pre Time-Skip) |eyes = Purple (Pre Time-Skip) |birthday = January 23 |occupation = Mage|team = Yurusarezaru Unmei|base of operations = |status = Alive|relatives = Shoma Kuroki (Younger Brother) Mustafa Kuroki (Uncle,Deceased) Fahima Kuroki (Aunt, Deceased) Abbas Kuroki (Cousin) Narcissus Kuroki (Cousin) Xeno Kuroki (Cousin) Nuryn Kuroki (Cousin) Hato Kuroki (Aunt) Yuzuru Kuroki (Cousin ) |magic =Screw Magic Maguilty Sense Telepathy}} Aru Kuroki is a well known mage in Fiore for his strength and intelligence. He is Shoma Kuroki 's older brother and cousin to the Kuroki Siblings. Appearance Aru is a young man of average height and an average build, with purple eyes and black hair. He wears a black jacket with a white collar and five yellow buttons, matching pants and blue armband. Personality A multiple personality disordered young man,Aru has admitted he is an otaku, a lolicon,sadist and masochist.He is quite perverted and has several fetishes.He "greets" every girl he meets by sexually harassing them. Aru views all of his younger cousins as his "Siblings," who he cares about and dotes obsessively.He has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it.Also he enjoys bringing up painful topics of conversation. Due to a certain incident in Aru's childhood he was always negative and could hurt people(Both mentality and physically) as easily as you and I breathe.Towards those who aren't his "Siblings," he ignores their feelings completely.For the sake of his "Siblings," he would do anything for their safety and happiness such as killing people with a smile on his face. Even though he is pervert many women have found Aru secretive and alluring,thus they ask him if he wants to be in a relationship with them.He has coldly rejected all of their offers.Surprisingly Aru is a child prodigy and highly intelligent, as described by his younger brother Shoma Kuroki Aru has the memory of an elephant. Aru often appears out of nowhere behind anyone most of the time. History January 23, 17 years before the story began Aru was born to his father and mother.At the age of 6 Aru's younger brother Shoma Kuroki and not long afterwards his mother passed away in an accident.Despite the fact they were two important events in Aru's life he doesn't remember them at all as well as the memories for the first 6 years of his life. Aru and Shoma's father raised them in a very strict way,making them think as adults and gave nothing for their minds to think in a creative way.The only times when Aru and Shoma could actually behave as children was when they visited their cousins Abbas Kuroki , Narcissus Kuroki and Nuryn Kuroki .Aru described their time spent together as his real,enjoyable childhood. When Aru was 14 years old, Shoma who was 8 years old ran away from home after the death of Mustafa Kuroki and Fahima Kuroki ,their uncle and aunt. Aru's father had to work overseas during that time so Aru started living alone.His personality began to change to what it is today. Magic and Abilities Screw Magic :A type of caster magic allowing Aru to create any kind of screw.All the screws that Aru has created have their own purpose. Maguilty Sense :It has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feel pain then the others will as well. Telepathy :With this Magic,Aru is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Aru is strong enough that he can use this Magic with mass people. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically, Aru has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Aru has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Strength:Aru is shown capable of breaking through solid rock with his bare hand. Master Swordsmanship Specialist:,Aru's skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. His offensive capabilities mainly come from Kendo,which he has practiced since a young age.In addition, his sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Equipment Relationships Abbas Kuroki The two boys are cousins through their fathers and a have a 2 year gap between their ages.Aru looks out for Abbas and often tries to correct Abbas's mistakes since he takes responsibility for maintaining his family's finances and livelihood.Just like all of his "siblings" Aru dotes about Abbas obsessively and it is shown that Abbas has the most number of figurines in Aru's "merchandise" of his "siblings".It is obvious that Abbas as well sees his cousin as a brother and respects him greatly. They fight and bicker with each other, but get along and care for each other. For the most part, their rivalry is mostly playful though there is tension between them.When they were children they often played with each other and Abbas used to call Aru as Aru-nii. Narcissus Kuroki The other "sister" Aru has among his "siblings" ,Narc and Aru are cousins and grew up together.Like all of the other girls in Aru's life,he has sexually harassed Narc but she doesn't seem to mind and has already gotten used to it.Narc does care for her cousin but Aru cares and dotes about her obsessively. Aru has become an older brother figure towards Narc and even until now she calls him Aru-nii. Xeno Kuroki Xeno and didn't meet his cousin until he was 11 years old.Among all of his "siblings," Aru has spent least amount of time with Xeno but still cares about him and dotes obsessively.They tease and bicker with each other but get along well.During the time Xeno first came into the life of the Kuroki Family, Aru advised Xeno about many things. Nuryn Kuroki Among all of his "siblings," Aru dotes and cares about Nuryn the most.He is extremely protective of her and often supports her when she is depressed. Nuryn loves her cousin as a younger sister and calls him Aru-nii ever since they were children.The main reason why Aru is fond of Nuryn the most is because he sees his younger brother Shoma Kuroki in her. After Aru found out that Nuryn was tortured and almost raped during one of her jobs Aru immediately ran to where the men(The ones who tortured Nuryn) and killed them without hesitation.Despite Aru's perverted and lolicon side, he has never sexually harassed Nuryn. Rather he doesn't want to. Shoma has asked why Aru refuses to sexually harassed Nuryn and he replies with,"It'll be weird and uncomfortable if I do it to my little sister. Even if I'll have every right to do it to her in the future,I still don't want to." It is unclear what he meant by every right. Twilight Hirano Twilight harbors a strong grudge against Aru and refuses to even hear his name, much less think about him.She immediately blushes and becomes flustered when she sees/hears Aru and would kick him so hard it would send him flying into a wall.Twilight's grudge for Aru began when they first met each other.Instead of shaking Twilight's hand Aru instantly groped Twilight which made her unconscious from too much embarrassment and after a few seconds Aru lifted Twilight's skirt. Even now Aru sees Twilight as another girl who he could sexually harass.Although Twilight does actually care for Aru. For example she took care of him when he was unconscious after saving her from lighting bolt.Aru has nicknamed Twilight as Thrill Lee and calls her by that name. Trivia In Japanese Kuroki means black tree and Aru means exist. Aru's appearance came from Misogi Kumagawa from Medaka Box. A running gag through out the series is that Aru often appears out of nowhere behind anyone most of the time. Quotes Gallery Chapter105.png Chapter98.jpg Chapter169.jpg 3faae0acc523079e1e6fe09ac9e28bcd1327541190_full - Copy.jpg 0 0 8.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Lost Magic User Category:AzuWen Category:Shimeru Sekai Category:Yurusarezaru Unmei (Temporary) Category:Caster-Mage